


Goes Without Saying

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, POV Duo Maxwell, Romance, Yaoi, by FancyFigures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by FancyFigures--"It's one of the saddest times for me, Duo," he said. The words came out easily enough, though his face looked like it struggled. "Leaving you. Even for a short while."





	Goes Without Saying

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

I sat on the edge of my bed, and watched him packing. It's not like there was much to do. He took a change of clothes; washbag; miniature toolkit. His gun, of course. And various other devices that I once recognised, but he'd now personalised so savagely, that I'd probably have shot my balls off if I'd tried to use 'em.  
  
He looked up once; I passed him the cell phone to put in the rucsac. He picked out a pair of my boxers in amongst his stuff; tossed them gently back over to me.  
  
"Got everything?" I asked. My voice was tight. I always asked him the same; he always rolled his eyes  
  
"Of course. It's only a two-day mission." He looked across at me; must have seen my deliberately blank expression.  
  
"Need money?" I asked. He was notorious for expecting God to provide - should he believe in God, of course. 'Praps he just saw me as the holy representative upon Earth. Made me smile a little.  
  
I realised he was still looking at me; he smiled slightly, in return. "No, I have enough. There are travel passes - accommodation's arranged. Just the lift to the airport -"  
  
"I'm ready!" I announced, too cheerfully. I sprung up off the bed, bouncing a spare pair of shoes off on to the floor. The car keys jangled.  
  
He picked up his bag, and we both made for the door. It was a big enough door, y'know - but we both paused there. There was an awkward silence.  
  
There always is.  
  
"There's food in the freezer, Duo," he said, gently. "That dvd has to go back."  
  
"Look - Heero -" I always got tongue-tied like this. "I know it goes without saying, but - this is one of the happiest times for me, y'know? Driving you out to the airport; chatting about domestic stuff. Sharing the misery of the afternoon traffic; the crap they play on the radio..."  
  
He'd hate me blushing. "Even though I'm driving you away from home."  
  
His voice was low. "Just for a while..."  
  
"Yeah." He was always the one called for the short, sharp initiatives. He had that kinda brain; that kinda skill.  
  
"Duo?" he said, softly. I turned to face him. My brow was all scrunched up with my embarrassment.  
  
"It's one of the saddest times for me, Duo," he said. The words came out easily enough, though his face looked like it struggled. "Leaving you. Even for a short while."  
  
"You've never said -"  
  
"No," he admitted. He put down the bag, slowly.  
  
I stared at him. "Goes without saying, eh?"  
  
"Sometimes," he replied. "But sometimes not."  
  
He leaned in towards me, and kissed gently at my pursed lips.  
  
"You'll pick me up Thursday?" He always asked me; as if I'd say no!  
  
"Sure," I replied. I was grinning. 'Praps I hoped for another kiss. "Goes without -"  
  
He tsked, and had left the room before I finished.  
  
End


End file.
